Fishing
Fishing is an activity that allows the player to capture Fish from rivers and oceans. When equipped with a fishing rod and bait, the player can approach designated Fishing Spots and cast a line into the water. Fish can be used for Cooking, Gifting, selling for Gols, or breeding. Fishing Day is a festival that celebrates fishing, and is a great chance to catch rare and tough fish. These rare fish may make good gifts for giving to Gale for the Day of the Bright Sun later in the month. __TOC__ Controls #To cast a line, the player needs to approach a designated fishing spot and press the left mouse button. #*The player consumes 6 stamina points per cast. #*Bait is only consumed when 1) a fish is caught, 2) you let a fish escape or 3) you leave it out too long while using Fish Encyclopedia to pass on catches while farming for specific fish. #When a fish bites onto the hook (indicated by an exclamation mark), use the left mouse button to start reeling. Reeling will increase the tension which is indicated by the red bubble within the white bubble. #Hold the left mouse button to reel the line. #While reeling, keep the white bubble on the fish by moving the mouse. When the white bubble is too far off, it will turn red. Stop reeling when that happens and move the now red bubble back onto the fish. #Continue reeling until the fish is captured. A small figure above your fishing rod shows how much longer you need to reel. The fish is captured when the figure reaches 0.00. #Avoid making the red bubble (tension) fill the white bubble. If it does, the line snaps and the fish will escape. #*Only reel the fish in when the white bubble is on the fish. #*The red bubble shrinks when the white bubble is on the fish while not reeling. Especially with tough fish like goliaths, these reeling breaks are necessary between reeling attempts. Rods and bait Fishing Spots In , it is only possible to fish in certain places where fish are pooled together swimming in circles. These are called Fishing Spots. There are currently 10 of these spots to choose from with a specific assortment of fish in each one. Some fishing spots are not available right away and require progression along the story missions to access. All areas can drop a Golden Ring, which begins Mission: The Lost Ring. Bassanio Falls The Bassanio Falls fishing spot is near the base the falls, in the river that divides the fields of Portia from the Eufaula Desert. It contains an easy to catch and low value fish, the Golden Salmon; however, it also contains the Goliath, which is much more difficult and valuable, despite being available early. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Portia River The Portia River fishing spot is the closest one to the player's Workshop. It is located in the river beside Amber Island (next to the Amber Island Bridge, which the player builds during Mission: Bridge to Amber Island. It contains Catfish and Frog Fish, some of the easier catches in the game. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Amber Island The Amber Island fishing spot is on the southeastern shore of the island, past the Snaillobs, near the location of the date activity Doodle. The player can reach this fishing spot after they have placed the bridge in Mission: Bridge to Amber Island. Portia Harbor The fishing spot north of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just east of the road. Wuwa can often be seen fishing at this spot. It contains more difficult and valuable fish than the other beginner fishing spots, but it can reached at the start of the game. Western Beach This fishing spot is west of Portia Harbor, near the hills where the Illusion Bunny can be found. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but it can reached early, as the Illusion Bunnies are not aggressive. This fishing spot is accessible by default, but is a fairly long walk. Collapsed Wasteland The Collapsed Wasteland fishing spot is on south side of the canyon lake in the center of the Collapsed Wasteland. The player can reach this fishing spot once they have completed Mission: Hazardous Ruins, but it can be difficult to reach early in the game because it is surrounded by hostile enemies. Eufaula Desert Oasis The Eufaula Desert Oasis fishing spot is at the oasis deep in the desert, which is north of Ingall's Mine. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the bridge in Mission: The Portia Bridge, which grants access to the desert. This fishing spot can be reached in reasonable time with the aid of the Dee-dee Stop above the Ingall's Mine canyon and/or a horse. Eufaula Heights The Eufaula Heights fishing spot is located at the highest point of the Portia River, and the player can reach it by standing on the banks of the river on the Eufaula Desert side, not the Bassanio Heights side. It contains the moderately difficult to catch and very valuable fish. The player can fish there anytime after completing Mission: The Portia Bridge. It is recommended to travel there using Dee-dee Stops and/or a horse. Starlight Island The Starlight Island fishing spot is just west of the starting dock, about midway across the north end of the island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land, and the fact that the Goliath is by far the most common fish, this fishing spot is a very difficult spot but the most valuable spot in the game. The Builder can fish there anytime after completing the mission Adventure of the Starlight Island. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Portia Harbor Dee-dee Stop and/or a horse. Somber Marsh The Somber Marsh fishing spot on the bottom left corner of the Right Island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land, and the fact that the Goliath is by far the most common fish, this fishing spot is the most difficult spot in the game, but also a very valuable spot. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Road to the Marsh. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Collapsed Wasteland Dee-dee Stop and/or a horse. Fish All the chance and price values were extracted from the game's files as of version 1.1.129956. The chance to catch a fish is 92%, while the chance to catch other items is 8%. List of fish whose prices have been updated in this table: *Frog Fish *Gladiator Fish *Goliath *Wise Fish *and their Emperor versions Note: The Golden Ring counts as a fish in the 92% catch chance, that's why it was added to the Fish list. Fish= |-| Others= Map Below is a convenient map of fishing spot locations: Breeding Fish Fish can be bred in Fish Displays, Large Fish Tanks, and Crystal Fish Tanks. Two fish of the same kind can breed to create another fish of the same kind, ex. two Emperor Blue Mackerel can breed to create another Emperor Blue Mackerel. Fish can be fed Dough and Bug Eggs, and must be fed daily to have a chance of breeding. However, if not fed, fish do not die and are simply a cosmetic addition to the House. Category:Mechanics